2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above average hurricane season that began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates determine when cyclones can form however cyclones can form at any time of the year, despite that the season's first storm formed on July 4 much later than the unusual start. Despite low activity, the season had quite a few notable storms, Ana struck the Carolinas as a hurricane and Fred also struck the Carolinas as a hurricane, Henri would strike Mexico as a category four hurricane. Storms Tropical Depression One A area of tropical activity merged with an upper level low, the low-pressure area would quickly organize as it become tropical depression, the depression would struggle against high upper-level winds, peaking near tropical storm intensity, the depression would swiftly weaken the following day and dissipate, no impacts are known from the depression. Hurricane Ana ''Main Article:Hurricane Ana ''A area of low pressure formed north of Puerto Rico and slowly drifted northwest, the low-pressure area would be pushed by a trough eastward start to organize in favorable conditions, the low would execute a cyclonic loop and become the second depression of the season, the depression would rapidly intensify into a tropical storm over the course of 24 hours and was named Ana, Ana would rapidly intensify into a hurricane the first one of the season, Ana would become a category two hurricane as it continued to intensify. While under warm waters of the gulf stream Ana would become a category three hurricane making it the seasons first major hurricane, Ana would peak as a minimal category three hurricane as it neared landfall in North Carolina, Ana would make landfall as a category two however Ana slowed down near landfall which caused more than an inch of rain to fall over the landfall location, Ana would weaken as it moved inland going down to a category two hurricane, Ana would curve out to sea as it weakens, re-emerging over the open Atlantic. Ana would weaken to a category one hurricane as it decreased in intensity. Ana would turn extratropical and make landfall in Nova Scotia as a tropical storm force low before dissipating on July 23, Ana killed 75 and did 9 billion dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Bill An area of low pressure located over the open Atlantic quickly developed into a tropical depression the third depression of the season, the depression would rapidly intensify into a tropical storm and was named Bill, Bill would quickly weaken over 24 hours dissipate the next day, Bill had no impacts on land. Tropical Storm Claudette A gyre of low pressure formed and rapidly organized into the 4th depression of the season, the depression would rapidly organize in the Caribbean, becoming a tropical storm and was named Claudette, Claudette would quickly weaken and dissipate the next day, Claudette killed zero and minimal damage was reported. Hurricane Danny ''Main Article:Hurricane Danny (2021) ''A area of low pressure located near near Dominica slowly moved north organizing along the way, slowly organizing due to strong westerly wind shear, despite the strong wind shear the low-pressure area would continue to strengthen as it started to move north of the Greater Antilles, becoming the fifth depression of the season as it approached the Bahamas, quickly becoming a tropical storm and being named Danny. The storm would continue to organize, becoming a hurricane while over the Bahamas the first hurricane since Ana, Danny would rapidly intensify and become a category two hurricane before making landfall in Florida, weakening while crossing over land over land. The storm, while under influence of a trough began to reorganize and started to develop an eye, becoming a category two hurricane once again and peaking as a minimal category two, Danny would make landfall near Mobile Alabama, quickly weakening to a category one hurricane Danny weakened as it moved inland quickly weakening down to a tropical depression, before dissipating south of Ohio, Danny's impacts came mainly from flooding and heavy winds which resulted in the deaths of 88 and 450 million dollars in damages making Danny one of the costlier hurricanes of the season. Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Kate Names This was the list of named used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in 2021, any names not retired from this list will be used in 2027, any unused names are marked in . This same list was used in 2015 with the exception of Elsa and Julian which replaces the names Erika and Joaquin, the names Elsa and Julian were used for the first time in 2021. List for 2021 *Ana *Bill *Claudette *Danny *Elsa *Fred *Grace *Henri *Ida *Julian *Kate * * * * * * * * * * Retirement In Spring of 2022 the annual WMO comitte the names Ana, Fred and Henri were retired due the destruction the storms caused in the previous season the names will never be used to name another Atlantic tropical or subtropical cyclone again instead the names Amy, Fyodor and Horace were chosen for 2027. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:GloriouslyBlonde